The Gangleader's girl
by DuncneyLover17
Summary: "You don't fit in my world" "And you don't fit in mine"


**Courtney**

"Mom, I'm on my way just please stop freaking out" I whispered/yelled, she ranted on then hung up making mw sigh in relief.

It was around 12:30AM, I was coming from my best friend Bridgette's house. I planned on sleeping over but decided on going home feeling uncomfortable that her older brother Derrick was there.

I pulled on my jean jacket as the wind picked up, I licked my lips not wanting them to dry up.

I picked up pace as I started hearing cop sirens and heavy footsteps. I hesitantly look behind me, my eyes widen at the sight. A group of guys in dark hoods running towards my direction.

I gasped, before I could even make a run for it one of them had bump into me.

"What the fuck, get out of my way!" he yelled pushing me, his voice deep yet husky sending shivers down my spine.

"Y-you r-ran into me…prick!" I stuttered muttering the last part under my breath, he stopped dead in his tracks and spun around facing me.

I couldn't really make out his face do the dark and his hood.

"What did you just call me?" He asked in disbelief, I looked down fearing what this guy could do to me.

"I-I…" I whispered nervously avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Dude what the fuck let's go" a guy dressed in the same black hood screamed as he ran down the block.

"I'm letting that slide, you obviously don't know who I am" he exclaimed as his fist tighten, I gulped but I cant look weak…I wont.

"I-I don't care w-who you are, y-you cant j-just run into me and start blaming me for it…a-and I called you a prick" I defended trying not to show him any nervousness.

"You really don't know who I am" he spoke, amusement laced in his words. I huffed in frustration, how can he find this funny.

"Your so adorable kitten" he cooed taking a step towards me, I instantly got off the ground taking a step back.

"Afraid kitten?" he chuckled taking yet another step towards me.

"S-stop" I said taking yet another step back.

He ignored me and wrapped his arms around me making me gasp and thrashed in his arms.

"Easy there now" he replied chucking at my attempt to escape.

"Let me g-go" I spoke at the verge of tears, he loosened his grip and just stood there facing me.

I dint know whether he was staring at me or not, I wasn't able to because of the hood.

"Kitten…your so innocent" he mumbled cupping my cheeks. Why is he touching me, and more importantly why the hell am I liking it?!

I moved my head to the side not wanting him to touch me but secretly I did.

The cop sirens got louder and lights started to flashing, he stepped back and pulled something out his waistband.

I gasped at the sight, it shined as the moonlight reflected on it…gun.

"P-pleased d-don't h-hurt me" I pleaded, my heart rate picked up causing me to breath rapidly.

He chuckled making things even worst for me.

"I would never hurt you kitten" I pulled my hands away from my face, seeing him point the gun at a cop car in the distance.

He than shot it, causing me to wince at the loud sound. I turned my gaze back towards the car that was now swerving in many directions.

I gasped as it was coming my way, I just started at it. It was like I couldn't move not believing what was happening. The headlights were now flashing in my eyes, as it was about to hit me I felt arms wrap around me and pull me making us both fall and tumble on the ground.

I was breathing radially, I was shaking feeling all this was just a dream.

"Next time, try using your legs!" the familiar voice piped as a groan escaped his mouth.

"Next time? T-this was all your fault" I tried to yell thought it barley came out above whisper.

"This is the part where you say 'My hero' for saving your pretty little ass" he grunted as he was getting off the ground.

"Some hero you are" I mumbled grabbing my bag that was now dirty, I heard him scoff in response.

"Yeah a pretty good one" he responded crossing his arms, now it was my turn to scoff.

"H-hero's don't shoot cars, especially _Cop_ ones" I spoke pointing at the cop car that was now destroyed. I gasped at the sight, there were people in there.

"Relax kitten, there not dead" I sighed in relief, than bit my lip nervously. I was standing in front of a total stranger who had a gun…do the math please.

"Something the matter" he cooed, ugh he knew I was afraid.

"N-no, I have to g-go n-now" I whispered and tried to walk past him, key word 'tried'. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him, I gasped trying to pull away.

"What no thank you?" he whispered, his voice held a bit of humor.

"T-thank you" I stuttered nervously, he chuckled.

"And your name?" I kept silence, till he bucked his hips forwards making me feel his gun.

"C-courtney…..Rodriguez" I whispered, he loosened his grip and I instantly took the opportunity to slip away.

"Well Courtney Rodriguez I'll be seeing you soon" he replied than ran down the block as we heard sirens.

Who was that guy?

More importantly mom is going to kill me!


End file.
